


Powerless

by Writer_Of_Witful_Words



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, ABDL Alastor, AU, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Caregiver Angel Dust, Caregiver Charlie, Coping Mechanisms, Crying, Cuddling, Cute, Diaper Alastor, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Hurt Alastor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Little!Alastor, PTSD, Platonic Cuddling, Redemption, Soft Alastor, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Therapy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Of_Witful_Words/pseuds/Writer_Of_Witful_Words
Summary: This story is now being revised with the help of a fellow user.Charlie helps Alastor cope with his trauma and accidents by suggesting age regression and diapers to him, he accepts and heals.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Discord is Nicole_Star#6241
> 
> Come and friend me for roleplaying, story requests and more!

Chapter 1

Alastor was making his way to the kitchen to make some pancakes, bacon, sausage and eggs for everyone. Alastor snapped his fingers to put an apron on. Ever since he went to the hotel for entertainment, he unintentionally became the chef. He didn’t mind anyways, everyone loved and complimented his cooking. He started mixing the batter for the pancakes, while cooking the bacon and sausages on the side.

While Alastor was cooking, he thought about the past few months, with his new friends. Alastor had thought about all the mayhem he caused and all the entertainment that came out of it. Alastor didn’t like the fact that Charlie was concerned for him. It took 4 months for her to finally start to realize that she concerned for his well-being.

30 minutes later...

The food was ready to serve and eat. Alastor began to divide the food equally among all the plates. Alastor called everyone for breakfast and they came, one by one. All of the gang finished their food quickly. Alastor had barely just finished his, and was now drinking some orange juice he materialized. Angel was cleaning all the dishes efficiently with all his arms, since that was his chore.

Charlie had become somewhat of a mother figure to all of them. Whenever Charlie made a new rule, you were to follow it, or face the consequences. Despite her appearance and demeanor, Charlie had immense power behind her, that surpassed Alastor’s. He had found out when he was insulting Angel Dust, and Charlie froze his body in place to make him stop. Alastor had to admit, he was intimidated by her power. Charlie could put the deer demon in his place, she was smart and used his prey instincts to her advantage.

“Alastor, come here right now!! I have important business to discuss with you. So take that cute little tail up to my room, or I will carry you there myself,” Charlie said sternly.

Alastor gulped in fear, his ears flattened against his head, and his tail tucked in-between his legs. “Yes, Charlie, please just give me a moment, I want to be more properly dressed for such an occasion,” Alastor said while shaking. Alastor started to wet himself without warning, crying a little in embarrassment.

As soon as Charlie saw what Alastor did, she teleported him to her room. She was prepared for this to happen, given all the wet sheets, Alastor hid from her, and how his room reeked of stale urine. All of his accidents gave her a new idea for redeeming the fawn. “Come here, Al, I won’t hurt you, I just want to solve your problem. Okay? Come here, little one,” Charlie said gently.

Alastor finished peeing himself and cried into Charlie’s shoulders. Alastor fell in her arms completely clueless from what is about to happen. His ears lowered more as he listened to her soothing words. With the snap of her fingers, Charlie cleaned the pee puddle that came from him. 

“Hey Alastor, would you like a caregiver to treat you like a baby? And would you like to be diapered as well to help you cope with those accidents of yours,” Charlie suggested.

“It would be a break from the boredom I always seem to have nowadays and I do miss my dear mother. And these accidents of mine are humiliating so diapers wouldn’t hurt. Yes, Charlie to all the questions you asked. I would like to be treated like a child by you,” Alastor said with a blush on his face.

Charlie laid Alastor on the bed, and grabbed some diapers in his size that she had prepared for him.

“Thank you, Charlie. I appreciate the help. Can you take my powers away, so I can be your responsibility, please,” Alastor whispered. 

Charlie nodded in acknowledgment and smiled at him, while began the diapering process. She snapped her fingers to diaper him up in a white diaper with little stars on the front. Once Charlie was satisfied with her work, she took all of Alastor’s powers away, so she could fulfill his request. Alastor was completely weak and helpless, so he immediately fell asleep.

Charlie started preparing everything for Alastor to be babied. Charlie choose a room right next to her to set up his nursery. Within the hour, there was a changing table, a dresser, a crib, a couch, and a bunch of toys for Alastor to play with.

Charlie made sure to make this room look identical to his childhood room. Charlie found this information out by snooping through his room in the hotel. She also created identical toys to the ones he had as a small child. Charlie set Alastor down in his large crib, and tucked him in. She even put in his childhood radio.

Charlie cooked some pasta with Angel Dust. Angel Dust was teaching her how to make Fettuccine Alfredo with grilled chicken. It was smelling good already. Angel Dust finished up the pasta, while Charlie mixed up some ingredients for a Chocolate Cake. 

A few hours later...

Alastor woke up disoriented, and dizzy. He found himself in wet diaper and a large crib. Then, the events of this morning unfolded in his mind’s eye. Alastor’s mind felt a little foggy, without his powers. His diaper filled with more pee and his stomach growled for food. Alastor thought the most rational thing to do at the the moment was to cry for Charlie. Alastor put aside his pride and started sobbing for her, and Charlie came right away. 

Charlie unlocked the crib and picked up the crying deer. She felt his diaper and giggled. “Looks like someone, has a wet diaper. I think he needs a change,” Charlie said teasingly. Charlie changed the diaper on the changing table with swiftness and precision, she then washed her hands. “Let’s go and feed your cute, hungry, belly. 

“Okay, Charlie, I can’t wait to be fed,” Alastor said excitedly! Alastor accidentally fell out of her arms and fell to the floor.


	2. Feeding Time

Chapter 2

Charlie gave him a pacifier to see if he would like it, and he did. Alastor sucked on his pacifier that Charlie gave to him, and cuddled her. Alastor felt Charlie kiss his forehead. 

Charlie walked the rest of way to the downstairs dinning area. She had a high chair set up for Alastor that fit him. Charlie placed him in, and buckled him in the seat-belt, then she grabbed the Fettuccine Alfredo that was in the fridge and warmed it up for him. Charlie took his pacifier out so he could eat. It was Angel’s job to feed the cute little sucker. 

Angel Dust came as if on cue, when the food was out of the microwave. Angel Dust fed him forkful by forkful until Alastor was finished. Alastor had made a big mess of himself while eating. 

Charlie decided to be nice to Alastor, and let him have dessert. She put out the plastic plate that had two cake slices on it. Alastor started to eat it with a fork and got it everywhere. Fortunately, Alastor loved the taste of it and ate it all. He got a lot of frosting all over him and his clothes were all messy. Charlie cleaned up his mess, himself, and changed him into a bright red onesie, which had a hole, where he could have his cute deer tail displayed. 

Alastor wagged his tail, much like a dog would, and waited for Charlie to unbuckle him and pick him up, which happened seconds after he thought about it. Charlie handed him a baby bottle, that was filled with her breast milk. As Charlie held Alastor in her arms, she watched him grab the bottle and drink it up. 

Before long the bottle was empty, and Alastor’s thirst was quenched. It would help him not be so overly skinny. Charlie laid him down on the floor of the nursery, which had super soft carpet. She also grabbed his bottle and put it in the washer. After, she laid his childhood items out. “Which two of these are your favorite, Al? Please let me know sweetie,”Charlie said softly.

Alastor picked a brown plush bunny rabbit, and a red baby blanket. Charlie put the pacifier back in his mouth, and put him on her lap. Charlie stroked Al’s ears which made him purr like a kitty and wag his tail like a puppy. Alastor wrapped the blanket around himself, which fit him, since he was a rather small demon, only five foot tall.  
Charlie had to admit to herself, Al was rather adorable like this. 

“Now Al, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Those items will be comfort items, for when you have therapy later today. You will use those, whenever you feel too stressed to handle it. And don’t worry if you use your diaper during it, that is what I am here for. I’ll need you to tell me whether or not a topic is traumatic, so we can work through it together. I love you my little fawn,” Charlie said. She kissed his cheek right after.

“I think I’ll be fine dear, as long as you don’t say any word relating to fathers or daddies,” Alastor replied. Alastor shook with terror as he said it. “Is therapy going to work? I am too messed up to be saved. I do want to be saved though, and I will try therapy. Your intentions are pure, but I don’t think I can be redeemed. No matter how much I would love to see my mother in heaven,” Alastor said sadly. Alastor cried a little thinking about it. Without any warning he messed his diaper, he didn’t even realize it.

Charlie pondered for a moment about what Alastor just said. She continued to pet his ears, and started brushing through his hair. “I can be your mama, Al. Just until you can see yours. Don’t fret Al, everything will be okay. Angel Dust can be your big bro and babysitter. Oh and do you need a change Al? You smell stinky,” Charlie said.

Angel Dust came in, to picked up and held the small demon in his many arms. “Charlie, I have come to babysit, so you can get a break,” Angel Dust said. 

“Thank you so much, Angel. I think I’ll go take a break in my room and watch some tv. Good luck,” she said and ran off to her room.

Angel Dust laid Alastor on the changing table, he took the diaper off, wiped him up, and taped a new one on. Angel Dust washed his hands and looked at, the now powerless, Alastor. Alastor didn’t really look intimidating to Angel Dust, because of his small and petite stature. Heck, Angel Dust easily had three feet on the short demon. 

Angel Dust decided to strike a conversation with the deer, “Al, how are ya bud?”

“How do you think I am doing? I chose to wear diapers, use them, and be treated like a baby. I love it and it is embarrassing,” Alastor said while sobbing. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay sweetie. If you like it, that is completely fine. Not to mention, you just pooped yourself and peed yourself today. Would you want that everywhere instead of contained to a diaper? It is honestly less humiliating, than it going everywhere and making a mess,” Angel said comfortingly. Angel wrapped his many arms around Alastor, grounding him. Angel started to cradle and rock him to calm him down, which did the trick.


	3. Trauma

Chapter 3

“It is time to play, little Al. I think we should play house. I’ll be the daddy and you’ll be the baby,” Angel said to Alastor. 

Alastor’s breathing began to quicken, and his ears twitched looking for the danger that was near. Alastor went into a fetal position, protecting his vital organs. He covered his ears waiting for the yelling that he thought was soon to come from his dad. He braced for all the blows his father would give to him, as punishment for being an imperfect child. Alastor pooped himself.

Alastor began to sob and have a complete meltdown because Angel used his trigger word, “daddy.” Alastor started to throw various items around with his magic still in the fetal position. An hour later, Al was calm enough for comfort. 

Angel Dust cuddled him to comfort him and nothing worked. Alastor screamed out for his “mama”, in between sobs, which confused Angel even more. Alastor peed his diaper and continued to cry and scream for Charlie. 

Charlie came in a jiffy, she ran to the nursery once she heard the cries. Her motherly instincts kicked in, and she snatched Alastor from Angel. Charlie began to sing him a lullaby to calm him down, while holding him in her arms. Alastor calmed down a little and said, “mama.” 

Charlie thought it was cute so she shrugged it off. Charlie unwrapped the blanket from Alastor and gave it back to him. She also put the pacifier back in his mouth after she washed it off. It must of fell earlier. Charlie gave him some other toys to play with and turned some jazz on, with the old radio. Charlie set him down in his crib, to let him play for a minute. 

Charlie ushered Angel Dust into the hallway to find out what was going on, and why Alastor began to cry and call out for her in the most adorable way possible. 

“Angel Dust, what happened back there? Why did Alastor start crying? I am not mad, I just need to know his triggers are for therapy, so I can work through them with him in therapy,” Charlie explained.

“I don’t really know what exactly caused it, but I can give you my best guess. We were going to play house, and I offered to play the daddy. Once I brought that up, he couldn’t stop bawling and had a complete meltdown. Maybe he has some trauma related to his father,” Angel said.

“That aligns with what Alastor said earlier about his father. I will really need to look into it, might have to go into his memories to find out what happened to him. Maybe it was the result of trauma, that lead to his violence, later on in his life. I just want to help him heal,” Charlie said while sighing.

“I don’t blame ya for it. Poor guy probably has some PTSD and other mental health problems from it. Since I came from a fucked up background, I can tell ya, it is most likely abuse. I didn’t have a good father,” Angel replied.

“That’s too bad Angel. I should have you go to my office, for a therapy session. I just recently got licensed to do therapy. I am an official therapist! Thank you for the insight Angel, that was very helpful. You can run along now, I can handle him,” Charlie said. 

Angel left as soon as those words were said. Angel needed to get ready for work. Charlie walked up to Alastor who was now asleep in his crib. She decided to grab him out and cuddle with him until dinner. Charlie had ordered Pizza ahead of time so there was no reason to worry. Charlie took him to her room that was next door to the nursery, and laid him on her bed. 

Charlie started to pet Al’s cute ears, and felt him melt under her touch. Charlie had set an alarm for 5:00 pm so she decided to take a nap with her small friend. Charlie wrapped her arms around Alastor and cuddled him.

Alastor hugged Charlie tighter while he was asleep. He was the little spoon, and Charlie was the big spoon. He sucked his pacifier while wetting his diaper. Charlie gripped him tighter when he started to whimper. Alastor was having a dream where his father was hitting him over and over again. 

His whimpers became sobs, and he felt helpless to stop his father. Charlie woke up to see her little deer crying. She woke him up by gently tapping him. Alastor sprung up and sucked his pacifier furiously. His diaper only grew wetter in his panic, until it gradually stopped. Al’s ears were dropping along with his tail as he gripped on tightly to Charlie.

“Shh, it is okay my fawn. Come to mama. I’ll keep you safe. Keep sucking on that cute pacifier of yours. There, there little guy,” Charlie whispered to him. Charlie wrapped a weighted blanket around him to help calm him down, and gave him, his stuffed animal bunny. 

“I had a bad dream, where father hit me. He used to do that when I was a bad son. Father seemed to always find a reason to beat me up, no matter how hard I tried to be well behaved. I don’t think he ever loved me. If he found out that I was having accidents, he would ground me from eating, but not drinking water,” Alastor said sadly.

“Thank you, for telling me this. I know it must have been very hard to tell me that. Now that I know, I can help you heal. You are not a bad person, just an outcome of your unfortunate circumstances. You are my good baby,” Charlie stated. 

Charlie put her hands over his head, and cast a spell, to help him heal from mental scaring. Charlie also changed the deer’s diaper, that nearly leaked. Alastor fell helpless in her lap cuddling her. Alastor was completely calm now.

3 hours later...

Charlie fed him his nighttime bottle and put him down for an early bedtime. Alastor quickly fell asleep in her arms. She decided it would be best for him to sleep by her, just in case, Al had a nightmare. The pizza, now in the fridge, thanks to Nifty could wait until morning. Charlie had already ate dinner, and Al already had his bottle. Charlie watched Youtube on her phone, with earbuds in, until she fell asleep.


	4. Bonding

Chapter 4

Charlie and Alastor woke up at 10:00 am. Charlie didn’t have to worry about breakfast because there was leftover pizza. Alastor woke up to a wet diaper, and messy hair. After breakfast, a bath time was in order for him. 

Charlie decided to be extra kind to Al today, because of the bad day he had yesterday. Charlie grabbed two slices of pizza, one for her, and one for Al. She headed back to her room. Charlie cut Al’s piece of pizza into bite sized pieces, so it would be easier to eat. 

Al ate the pizza little by little, piece by piece and finished it up. Alastor didn’t make a mess of himself, due to the precautions Charlie took to feed the deer. Charlie made another bottle with her breast milk appear for Alastor. This time Charlie made the bottle feeding, more of a bonding experience. Charlie grabbed Alastor and sat him on her lap, and held the bottle up for him, until he was done. Alastor burped when the bottle was finished.

“Thank you Charlie, for taking care of me. Even though, I like it, I don’t always need to be babysat, you know. I am fully capable of caring for myself,” Alastor said with a blush on his face.

“I suppose I could let you bathe yourself, but behave yourself. I will just get everything ready for you,” Charlie said. Charlie gathered all the supplies, he would need for a bath. She put it on the side of the bathtub. Charlie held his hand and guided him to the tub. “Let me know if you need anything,” she said before going off to shower in the other bathroom.

Alastor undressed himself and turned on the water. Alastor laid in the tub and put some bubbles in it. Alastor waited for the bath-tub to fill up with water. Once the the tub was filled, he turned the faucet off. Alastor soaked in the bubbles for a moment went he heard a dog barking. Alastor screamed at the top of his lungs. Alastor sat up in the tub, then began to hyperventilate and shake.

Angel Dust was chasing a loose stray puppy around the hotel, to give to his friend Cherri since she loved dogs. The dog ran all the way into Alastor’s bathroom and pushed the slightly cracked door open. Alastor shook more helplessly, he was deathly afraid of dogs. Angel Dust eventually found the dog and passed it to the newly cleaned Charlie, so she could teleport it to her friend. 

Angel Dust ran to Alastor’s bathroom, to see the shaking fawn in the bathtub. Angel Dust guided Al through his little panic attack. “Al, take deep breaths, in and out,” Angel soothingly whispered to the panicked deer. In about twenty five minutes his panic attack subsided. 

Angel Dust took this opportunity to finish cleaning Al. He held Alastor with one pair of arms, with another pair lathered the shampoo, conditioner and body wash into his hair and his body, and applied it using the last pair of arms. Once Angel was done he pulled out the plug, and let the water go. Angel grabbed Alastor and used a towel to dry him off. Angel Dust diapered him, and dressed him up in a cute shirt and no pants, since it was awfully hot today. 

Charlie had already teleported the dog to Cherri before she saw her fawn and Angel Dust. Angel Dust held Al’s hand walking up to Charlie. Alastor let go of Charlie’s hand and ran up to Charlie and hugged her. Charlie hugged him and cradled the small demon. 

“My, my, seems like someone couldn’t bathe by themselves, I guess mama will have to do that for you. I heard you crying out for help, but I couldn’t help you since I was showering. Good thing, big bro Dusty was able to help you. Later, we are going to the park, little one. Don’t worry, I have an illusion spell, that will make everyone think you are a toddler. No one will recognize you, I promise,” Charlie said.

“That sounds good, darling. After lunch, may I please have some time alone, in my room to think? I’ll be good,” Alastor pleaded with her.

Charlie nodded in response. I’ll have to put a baby monitor with a camera in his regular room. It would be useful to see how he reacts when no one else is around, she thought. Charlie gestured to Angel Dust what to do, and he set up a secret baby monitor in his room. 

“Sure thing, Alastor, but only for a little bit. Twenty minutes being the very most you can be there by yourself. Don’t get into any trouble when I’m gone,” Charlie said.

Alastor just laid there in her arms, cutely sucking on his thumb. He nodded happily at her, Al was excited to get a little alone time, without a dog or anything else interfering with his time. Al watched Charlie walk out of her room, into the hallway, eventually stopping her tracks in his room. She gently laid him on her mattress, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Alastor got up off of his bed to walk around his room. Alastor grabbed his microphone from out of his closet, and decided to play pretend by doing a fake broadcast for an audience of only his dog plush, that he kept hidden away underneath his covers. Unbeknownst to him, there was a camera recording him and broadcasting his performance for Charlie and Angel.

“Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Radio-Cast, my radio show. Tonight we are going to be sharing, how it is like be treated like a cute child. It might sound quite amusing, that this powerful radio host knows what he is talking about, but that is no lie. 

It was suggested the Princess of hell herself, Charlotte Magne, daughter of Lucifer and Lilith. After being in love with the idea of redemption for all sinners; Charlie got an therapeutic idea, by witnessing her one of her coworkers wetting themselves. 

They were guided softy into diapers, and treated as an infant, for the purposes of rehabilitation and therapy. Her subject felt his heart growing and his brain starting to heal from trauma. And they loved every second of it. That subject was none other, than me Alastor, the radio demon.”


	5. Mama

Alastor’s presumably fake crowd clapped at his dramatic performance. Wait... that couldn’t be possible unless.. Charlie must of installed a camera and microphone in his room. At first, Al was mad, until he realized, Charlie did it to make sure he was okay and protect him. 

Alastor’s lip quivered, as he cried happy tears. Charlie had really loved him, just the way his mama had. Angel loved him as well, being the big brother he never had. Charlie was his new mama, and she was here to stay. Alastor didn’t want to go to Heaven, as long as he had Charlie. His birth mother smiled from ear to ear looking down from Heaven in approval, she only wanted her son to be happy; even if she wasn’t a part in it, she loved him that much.

Alastor sat down on the bed. Alastor peed and pooped in his diaper. He yelled, “Mama, mama!! Come here.” Alastor also cried for her to make her more likely to come to him. 

Charlie bursted through the door, the moment she heard Al’s cries. Charlie smiled when it was only a diaper change, that needed to be taken care of. As she teleported him to the nursery room, laid him on the changing table and changed him; she said, “Oh sweetie, looks like someone needed a change.” Charlie finished changing him in no time, and washed her hands.

Alastor was no longer crying, and wiped the tears that fell out of his eyes, with a tissue that Charlie just conjured, only to discard it when he was done using it. Alastor grasped Charlie and climbed to her waist. Charlie just smiled and held him to her hip.

“I think it is about lunchtime for some little deer. Too bad, Angel fell asleep, we still have pizza. This time, I’ll let you eat your slice all by yourself,” Charlie said. Charlie took him downstairs and set him in a normal chair this time, she grabbed the pizza and put a slice of pizza on it. She also grabbed him another bottle of her breastmilk to place down next to the plate.

Charlie grabbed a piece of pizza for herself and ate it in a few bites. Charlie then waited for Al to be finished with his piece. Al had no trouble eating it, taking a little longer than Charlie to eat his slice. Al washed it down with his bottle and burped once done with the meal.

“Where did you get this milk darling, it is divine. It is the best drink I have ever tasted,” Alastor said complimenting Charlie.

Charlie mumbled before she replied, “Uh...well... It actually is my breastmilk. Sorry for not telling you sooner, Al. It kind of makes you more dependent on diapers, permanently. If you are thinking it is the complete cause of it, no it isn’t. The milk is only responsible for the loss bowel control, not bladder control. The lack of bladder control is on you.”

Alastor lost it when he found out the source of the milk, he had been given. Poor thing wet his diaper, but not enough to fill it. Alastor tried to hide his diaper from Charlie by hiding it with his hands. Alastor was embarrassed, but knowing where the milk came from didn’t deter him from wanting more. “More, please,” Alastor barely whispered.

“Alright, but you’ll have to get it straight from the source, sweetie,” Charlie said. Charlie grabbed him and took him to the nursery, where there was a rocking chair with an old-fashioned cushion on it. Charlie sat on it prepping Al for his first breastfeeding. 

She positioned Al where he could reach her milk, and took off her shirt leaving only a feeding bra on. Charlie latched him on her boob, and watched as he fed on it hungrily. She switched sides with him, from right to left. 

Soon Al had a full belly and a diaper. She unlatched him from her breast and put her bra, tank top and shirt on. Charlie pat his diaper and snapped her fingers to change it. Alastor was going to be her helpless baby in no time. Oh how she craved for some to care for. Her motherly desires could finally be fulfilled in the form of a little deer.

“So little fawn, did you like the milk? I hope you did. Mama loves you,” Charlie said.  
She made it a point to embarrass him a little. 

“It was good,” Al said before falling asleep in her arms. There was a deep blush on his face and a small smile. 

“I guess it is time to put you down for a nap, Charlie whispered to him as to not wake him up. Charlie carried him over to his crib and let him sleep, until they went to the park with Angel Dust. Charlie had lied about the baby illusion spell, besides what was need for it, when one already looked like one. No one would recognize him anyway.

Alastor slept for a few hours and sucked his pacifier that Charlie had gave him after he started sleeping. The little demon woke up to Charlie grabbing him and checking his diaper, it was messy. He sucked his pacifier while his diaper was changed. Al was putty in Charlie’s hands now. Whatever she told him to do, he would do for her.


	6. The Park

Chapter 6

Alastor finally fully woke up after Charlie changed his diaper. Alastor saw Charlie prepping things for the park, such as a toy, a blanket, and other essentials. Charlie carried him down the stairs, and set up a double stroller for him and a mystery guest. Charlie put him in the stroller, gave him a teddy bear and buckled him in. Alastor sat in the seat wondering who would be going to the park with him. 

Meanwhile...

Charlie ran up the stairs to Angel’s room to convince him to do something for her. Charlie opened the door to Angel’s room, and stepped inside.

“Heya toots, is it time to go to the park? I’ve been really excited for Al, it will be so much fun for him! Hopefully he can find someone to play with though, it wouldn’t be as fun to play alone,” Angel said.

“Actually, that is what I need you for, I need you to be his playmate while we are at the park. I promise you won’t have to do the dishes for a month if you cooperate with me,” Charlie begged.

“Sure thing, sugar. Do I need to wear anything special for the occasion? Knowing you, I guess you picked out something already for me,” Angel said.

“Yes, I do. It will take a second to put on,” Charlie said. She snapped her fingers and just like that, Angel was dressed in a diaper and blue t-shirt in an instant. Charlie took the opportunity to shrink him down to five feet tall. She didn’t want to leave Al alone for long, so she teleported them to where the stroller was placed.

“Charlie, not that I am complaining, since it is comfortable, why did you dress me in a diaper and a shirt. I thought the clothes I already had on were fine. Not that it was unexpected for you of course,” Angel questioned.

“I don’t want people to recognize you and Alastor. It would be too risky, for your safety, if you were recognized as yourselves when appearing so vulnerable,” Charlie replied. Charlie snapped her fingers and made matching leggings appear on both of their legs, to shield them from the sun. 

Angel said, “I guess that makes a fair bit of sense. How are you doing Al? Do you like your baby treatment as much as did when you started?”

“I like it more than I did before. It reminds me of home on the bayou, with my mama back when I was alive. Those were some good times, then. When I was alive, I didn’t have to worry about gadgets like phones, computers and the internet. The internet is a scary and weird place,” Alastor said reminiscing about his life. He teared up about his poor mother, that was probably wondering where he was.

“Hey, please don’t cry Al. I bet she is watching you from Heaven right now, just like my mom, I can feel it. Plus you have Charlie to be your second mom, and me as your big brother. Don’t fret little bro, everything will be okay,” Angel said while wiping their tears off of Alastor’s face. Angel hugged his new bro and cuddled him.

Alastor calmed down and wagged his tail in joy. “You are right Angel, now that you mention it, I feel our mamas watching over us too. I am happy that both of my mamas love me,” Alastor said. Alastor soon got distracted by the sight of the park and tried to squirm out of the stroller to play.

“Looks like this your guy’s stop. Let me unbuckle you out of that stroller and let you play. Come back to me if you need anything,” Charlie said. Charlie snapped her fingers to take the two boys out of the stroller to play. It was done instantaneously, and with that they ran off for the playground. 

She started to play on her smartphone having faith that Angel could keep Alastor out of danger. She put her earbuds in and listened to videos. Charlie accidentally turned Angel into an adult with his regular clothing, without paying attention to them. It was probably for the best.

“I want to go on the slide first, I am gonna go on the highest one,” Alastor announced proudly. The slide was at least fixity five feet in the air, with a little elevator that takes him up there. Angel screamed for him to stop, but Alastor didn’t listen to him. 

As Al was sliding down the slide, it went too fast and he fell off of it, his left leg landed on the side of the slide, before continuing to fall. The leg was definitely broken. Before Alastor could fall onto the concrete, Angel caught him. Alastor was crying on the whole way down to Angel.

Charlie heard Alastor’s cries and rushed over to the boys. She thanked the Heavens above her and her people that she turned Angel Dust back into an adult by accident, otherwise Alastor might have died. Charlie made the stroller and all the supplies disappear, and reappear at home where they belonged, so she could take care of Al.

Charlie touched where the bone was fractured, to make sure it was a broken bone they were dealing with. And yes, it was for sure broken, it broke in half. She used her magic to fuse the bone in place with two nails securing it. Charlie couldn’t heal it though, since she was a hell-born being. It wasn’t her purpose to heal in Hell, it was her purpose to hurt, according to her father.

Charlie put a cast on it, and let the boy rest in Angel’s arms. Poor little deer, was still crying from the incident, and Angel was still in shock. Who could blame him? Especially after what had just took place. 

Charlie just magicked the pacifier in his mouth, which stopped his crying. Alastor peed his diaper in fear of what could happen next. Charlie teleported them back into the hotel, inside her room. She took Alastor out of Angel’s arms and laid him on the bed, and then she took Angel and laid him next to Alastor. 

Finally, Charlie got on the opposite side of Angel, with Alastor sandwiched in-between them. They all started to cuddle each other, with each other’s embrace, they could handle anything that the future had to throw at them.


	7. Recovery

The now baby deer was sucking on his pacifier, still cuddling his mama, Charlie and his bro, Angel. Alastor peed in his diaper every thirty minutes until it was completely soaked from his urine. Charlie felt along his diaper to find it completely filled. 

“Did the baby pee himself? Who’s a cutie pie? Yes you are, yes you are. I think that diaper of yours needs to be changed unless you want it leaking on you,” Charlie said while patting his cute diaper.

“Looks like the baby needs thicker diapers, if he doesn’t want to leak. Let’s get those super duper thick diapers in your closet, and put Al in a dress. It will be easier to take on and off, instead of pants and a t-shirt. I also know you have a lovely 1920’s red dress in Alastor size from when you were younger,” Angel suggested. Angel pulled out the diapers and the cute dress, along with a little bow for Al’s hair.

Alastor blushed when Charlie changed him into the super thick, girly, pink diapers for him. Alastor didn’t want to dress like a little girl, but he kind of had to for this situation, he didn’t want to get in trouble with Charlie or Angel. 

Charlie had slipped the dress on him and had him lift his arms up so she could put the short, puffy, princess-like sleeves through his arms. She then put the bow in his hair. Alastor mumbled and whined, although the dress reminded of something his mother would make him wear. His mom always wanted a daughter, but got a son; so she taught her son what a daughter would learn in those days. 

Alastor knew how to sew, clean and cook, he could be a perfect housewife if he were a married woman. The dress made him feel nostalgic for his childhood and began crying happy tears for the goof memories the pair of demons brought him. Al smiled wider and giggled while he spun in the dress.

“Wank ou mama and bwother, I wove it. Reminds me of my lwife. Wanks for the happy twears down memory wane,” Alastor said his speech degrading for a small moment. This meant that his regression, might become permanent.

Charlie asked, “Alastor, have you seen a doctor that looked at your bladder?” Charlie loved the cutie, so she wanted to make sure he was healthy. 

“Why, yes I have. I had to see someone who specialized in demon medicine in the living world. The doctor said my bladder’s nerves were completely damaged permanently, and I had no chance of regaining control over it,” Alastor softly explained and sighed. This was very humiliating being in thick, pink, diapers and a dress. He lowered his ears and wagged his tail.

“Looks like we will have a permanent resident at the hotel. And it is no other then the Radio Fawn. I guess you are stuck in diapers for the foreseeable future little one,” Angel Dust said teasingly. Angel Dust climbed out of the bed, bid them goodbye and went to his day shot, for his new adult film.

Charlie looked at her new fawn, and hugged him tight. Alastor flinched at the hug at first and then melted into it as soon as she started to pet his ears. As she pet Al his ears twitched and he happily cuddled her.

“My, my, my. You are the cutest little thing ever! What makes you even cuter is that you are super short! We need to tell the rest of hotel staff, that you are no longer partnered with the hotel, instead being my baby,” Charlie said as she continued to pet and scratch his adorable ears.

It had been a few hours since his last meal, so Alastor’s stomach growled hoping for some food to quench his hunger. This didn’t go unnoticed by Charlie; however. Charlie heard his tiny stomach growl and handed him two small Tamales. 

She feed them to him until they were gone. Charlie handed a bottle with apple juice in it that she magicked in. Alastor drank it until he wasn’t thirsty anymore, which still left half of the bottle left for later. 

A few months later... 

Al looked at her with a innocent, blank look on his face, indicating to Charlie that the therapy sessions, along with his baby treatment, were working towards his redemption. Alastor had regressed a bit, and gone was his sinful intentions and violence, and they were replaced with compassion, empathy and a disgust for violence of any kind.

Charlie had found out that reasoning for his violence, was due to PTSD. Once he was treated with medication and kiddie loves, his violent impulses and tendencies went away. Charlie was eagerly waiting for the day for months now when she could show Alastor to the rest of the staff. She had lied and said she sent him to a mental hospital, down in the living world. No one would question her about this, since she had done it in the past to treat her patrons before.

These weren’t the only activities she used to treat him though. She used exposure therapy, group therapy and roleplaying safe scenarios where he could vent his feelings through performance. Charlie had Alastor put on a play with Angel Dust to reenact his childhood woes in a safe manner. 

Charlie disallowed violence coming from the each of them during it, instead opting to tell his “father” he felt about the abuse from him. Of course the father was played by a giant demonic teddy bear. This turned out to be the most effective therapy method.

There was only one thing Charlie needed to do for Alastor’s rehabilitation this day. Today was finally the day that Charlie would show Alastor to Husk and Niffty.


	8. Meeting the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter will be updated until it reaches a thousand words or so.

Charlie held Alastor in her arms as she looked at him. Would Niffty, Husk and Vaggie be okay with this more innocent childlike version of Alastor that he had become? Would they love him or hate him? Charlie started to get both nervous and excited to introduce the new version of Alastor to them. Charlie started to breastfeed Alastor, with him cuddling in her arms while eating. 

Charlie had to admit, Alastor was getting cuter and cuter by the day. As he fed from her he wagged his tail and his ears lowered in submission to her. He acts like a little puppy, with his cute little wagging tail, Charlie thought to herself. Alastor had become so dependent on Charlie, he could barely take care of himself nowadays.

Charlie had recalled some of the many times Alastor relied on her in the past few months. Al couldn’t change his own diapers, or his clothes, he even forgot how to bathe himself, and feed himself. Al now cried for his basic needs, he even lost his fangs, instead less sharp teeth grew in their place. 

For the majority of his nutrition, he got it through breastmilk, in addition to some food. Fortunately, he gained some weight from eating better and more, so he was at a healthy weight, instead of being too skinny. It wasn’t only his physical health that had positively changed over these months, it was his mental and emotional health that improved as well. The little one that Charlie held in her arms had healed from the abuse he received as a child, and all other traumas that he had throughout his life. 

The now, sweet deer that laid in her arms that she fed, had now meant the world to her. Oh how the two had bonded over the course of four months. Their relationship turned into a coworker to manger relationship, to mother and child relationship. Her little Bambi was nearly ready to be shown to the others. The only reason Al didn’t reach Heaven was because he didn’t wish to, Al wanted to stay with Charlie. Alastor could visit whenever he wanted though.

Alastor came to visit his birth mother, and all the other angels loved his cuteness and dependence on someone else. His mother grabbed him away from the other angels, and held him like a baby. She started talking extensively about what he had missed after he was killed and how life in Heaven was. She excessively dotted on Alastor, pinching his cheeks and babying him. Alastor had a really embarrassing, although good day with his mom and went back to Hell for Charlie.

Charlie unlatched Alastor from her breast, put her shirt back on and lifted him up. Alastor had fallen asleep during the feeding, so she just cradled him in her arms as she took him downstairs. As Charlie walked down the stairs, Al had woken up due to the stirring. Al yawned and looked up at Charlie confused. Charlie had seen that her fawn had woken up and put a pacifier in his mouth to soothe him. Al just looked at her and happily sucked on the pacifier. 

With a snap of her fingers, Charlie had dressed Alastor in his regular suit. She put his regular bow tie on and his black dress pants on him as well as the suit. His diaper’s waistband could be seen slightly from the back of his suit, but that was only if you lifted the suit up. Charlie called everyone out of their respective rooms and hangouts for a staff meeting in the office downstairs, that could comfortably seat everyone.

Charlie quickly took the pacifier out of Alastor’s mouth and teleported it back to his nursery, she sat him in his own chair next to her. Soon after that,Angel Dust, Nifty, Husk and Vaggie soon came to the room to hear what Charlie had to say.

“You are all here, because you were all told that Alastor was sent to a mental hospital for the past five months. That was lie, to protect Alastor and all of you from harm. The truth is I have been treating Alastor for PTSD, and violent tendencies. I have been also taking steps to redeem him. 

Angel and I have successfully worked together through his trauma to find out his violent impulses came from the abuse his father gave to him as a small child and onward. Alastor has been successfully redeemed and is eligible for Heaven, but he wanted to stay with us. He got to keep his angel status though. This is proof that anyone can redeemed with the hotel. Show em your angel wings, Al,” Charlie said.

Alastor displayed his angel wings and halo to everyone, and Angel Dust caught everything on film, including Charlie’s speech. Angel Dust was going to send it to the news, under Charlie’s and Lilith’s royal demand. This was Irrefutable evidence of redemption, angel wings and a halo couldn’t be faked, even with special effects. 

Everyone was in shock that the treatment worked, except for Angel, since he had already known. Angel had stopped the recording after his angelic features were shown. As soon as Alastor knew Angel had stopped recording made his wings smaller so he could move around better, and hid his halo.

One by one everyone in the hotel incessantly interrogated him about what he had done to get redeemed and how it was like to visit Heaven. During this time Alastor had silently wet his diaper heavily. Once everyone was done with their questioning, two to three hours had passed. Charlie dismissed everyone from the meeting, once everyone had finished with their inquiries. When everyone cleared from the room, Charlie changed Alastor and put him down for a nap.


	9. A Happy Ending

One week later... One day after Al’s Newscast...

Lucifer came to the Hazbin Hotel the day after Charlie called him and texted him about Alastor’s redemption, he wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Only he had royal duties that Lucifer had to delegate to his servants, so it took him a day to come. He had seen Alastor’s wings, so he knew it wasn’t a ruse. Lucifer was curious about Charlie’s new pet deer, he was eager to play with it.

Lucifer had learned during the past week, the hotel was bustling with so many patrons, that they had no vacancy left until the next redemption. Lucifer had to admit he was actually proud of his daughter for making her outlandish idea of redemption work.

Lucifer opened the door to the hotel to be greeted by Charlie, and a shy wave from the Radio Demon. Al was on Charlie’s hip, cuddling her why she held him. Charlie pet his ears and that made him purr and wag his tail.

“May I please have a moment with your fawn, Charlie? I promise I will be gentle with the little guy. I feel angelic power coming from him, you better keep that in check if you don’t want him to be a threat to himself or others. He still has a tiny bit of demon in him, so he might hurt himself, if you aren’t careful with him,” Lucifer said.

“Okay, dad. But be soft with him, he has been very sensitive since his reformation. Al is now a cute, innocent,angel that wouldn’t hurt a fly. I mean it dad, I will be very mad if my baby gets hurt with one of your schemes,” Charlie said warning her father.

Charlie hesitantly handed her baby over to her dad. Alastor started crying once he was torn away from Charlie. The poor little guy was about to wet his diaper in fear. His ears flatten against his head and his tail was tucked in-between his legs in fear. 

Lucifer had let Charlie know that he was going into Alastor’s room with him, then teleported the both of them there. Lucifer had summoned a shock collar into existence just in case, Alastor’s power got out of control or his emotions did. Lucifer clipped it onto the little fawn cowering below him. Lucifer had decided to show him some violent scenery on Al’s tv, to see how the deer would react to it. 

As soon as the violence and gore was shown, Alastor shook in fear and started crying helplessly. His diaper grew wet and he covered his eyes from what he had seen. Alastor tried to cut himself with a knife that he kept in his bedroom, but was stopped by the shock of his collar. Alastor buried his head to his knees and cried out, “Mama, mama! Come! Come!”

Charlie grew angry with her father once she heard his cries for help. Once she got there, she saw the full scene of what was going on. Alastor was curled up in a little ball crying while laying down in the fetal position on the bed, while a violent show was playing in the background. Charlie saw the shock collar on him and took it off immediately. She screamed at him and attacked him before taking her baby and leaving.

And that was the day Lucifer started to fear his daughter... Lucifer was defeated by his daughter because of her holy energy, that came from her Grandfather God. Lilith now ruled Hell without her husband interfering, instead sitting in her arms and listening to her.

3 years later..

Charlie had been finally able to meet her Grandpa, God and talked with him about how redemption was good. God was very proud of her, and gave her Angelic status.  
And in time... Angel, Vaggie, Husk and Nifty were all redeemed as well and earned a spot in Heaven. 

All of them decided to stay down in Hell and visit family in Heaven whenever they liked. Everyone was finally happy in their lives, and the whole hotel staff continued to redeem souls. Alastor got his happy ending too.. with two loving mommies who cared for him and loved him deeply.


End file.
